Finding A Family
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Gibbs meets a detective from D.C he butts heads with on a case they half to work together. Things happen they fall for each other she takes of at some point when he comes to work a case in NYC he finds out she has a son. Gibbs/OC
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack. **

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory **

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later, along with working a case with the CSI: NY, so it will be a slight crossover with that show. There shouldn't be a lot of chapters with them at all. Mostly since I don't do go deep into the cases in my stories. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had been raised in Brooklyn, New York and I had the accent to prove it, and the attitude from what my brother says. He had joined the marines when he turned eighteen. He was eight years older than me, he left me behind, but before he left he taught me to fight because of where we lived. When I turned eighteen, I joined the police force. I became a beat cop. We both wanted to serve and protect, he just wanted to go to Desert Storm to do it, while I decided to fight the war on the streets here in New York City.

We had both learned to fight to protect ourselves. We were raised by our mother, since our father decided it'd be more fun to bail out on his own wife and kids. After my five years as beat cop, I got thrown into narcotics. I did a lot of undercover work in the five years there. I had proved I was good at undercover work and so they decided to send me to D.C. to work narcotics unit up there. I was a bit shocked, I was a native New York girl, and they were sending me to D.C.! Oh well, might as well do something new and see how it goes.

My mother was killed a year before I was transferred to D.C.. To tell the truth, she was not there a lot, she made sure we went to school but she was always working at least two jobs. She was coming home from work one night and a drive-by happened, she was hit in the chest and she bled to death. The one reason I did this work was to help get the gangs and the drugs off the street, they were killing mothers, children, grandparents and fathers.

My first four years there, the boys came to find out that just because I was a girl didn't mean that I was any less of a detective then them. Most of them were scared to go to the gym and get in the ring with me because I was the one that beat them in front of the other men. I didn't get a partner either, seemed I didn't work good with others because, well, most of the guys were scared of me. The problem with working here was that I didn't feel like I was doing all I could do to help the community, and there were times when I missed my home.

My captain came to me and told me to go to NCIS head quarters and that I would be working with a team there and the team leader's name was Gibbs. I didn't react but I knew that name, he had served with my brother in Desert Storm. I made my way over to the captain's desk, and he told me it had to do with the case I had been working for two years. It seems a marine was killed by the gang members I was investigating. I would go to NCIS, but I would make sure they knew that I wasn't going to give up the case that I had worked my ass off trying to solve. That I would be partners with them or they would have a hard time finding out what I knew.

I grabbed my lap top, files and portable hard drive. I also grabbed a few snacks, knowing that I would be there for a while because with this case there was a lot to go over. My brother had told me that Gibbs was a hard core marine, and he was hard headed as well. Wait until he meets me, he thought my brother was hard headed but he hadn't met me yet! It seems that him and my brother clashed on a few things, when it came to their work, but they were also friends, of a sort, and worked well together. If all else failed, I would tell him that he had served with my brother, and that I was dedicated as my brother when it came to doing my job.

When I got to the Navy Yard I was taken up to the bull pen where I saw the team for the first time. Gibbs came over to me.

"So, you got the files that we need for the case?" He didn't beat around the bush, did he? I smirked at him and sat on the edge of a handsome man's desk, he looked Italian to me.

"Well, first off, there's a few things I need to say and if you decide you don't want to hear what I have to say, then you can fight me tooth and nail for what I've got on these guys who killed the Gunny. Now, I will respect you, 'cause you're a Marine and "Semper Fi" is how it goes between Marines." That got him, he looked at me closely. I looked back at him. "I will not just hand my damn case over to you. I don't care that I am from the police department and you are a NCIS agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I am here to stop these drug dealers and these gang members. I am sorry that a brother Marine was lost. But I have seen grandparents, fathers, mothers and children get killed 'cause of this shit. I have been working it for two years, and if you want my participation, you will make me part of the team for this case. Other wise, I would love to see you interrogate my ass and see who wins."

I could see the rest of his team looking at me because I'm guessing it was rare that anyone stood up to him. I kept eye contact with him and I knew this game, way too well, been doing it with my brother since I was five! I was born with a hard head and I was born a fighter. He looked at me.

"Fine, we will let you be part of this case." I looked at him and laughed some.

"You'd better and don't play shit on me! I want to know everything you find, every little thing that you have on this case. I may be a part of the PD, but I am not easily played like most of the boys I work with. Because whatever you think about the PD, 'cause you're NCIS, doesn't mean that we don't do a damn fine job to protect and serve."

He looked at me as he handed me his file off his desk and I handed him mine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack.**

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory **

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later but this isn't going to be a lot of stuff in this story with the CSI: NY characters. I use them a lot in my stories but I don't use a heavy dose of them. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I watched her as we switched files. This girl has guts. Not a lot of people actually came in and made it clear that they were not here just to have their case taken from them by someone else. Well, at least not PD, maybe FBI, but not them. How the hell did she know I was an ex-marine? Either she did her home work or someone told her. I looked over the file while she took the only empty desk. She got her lap top turned on, she grabbed something that connected to it, I never understood what those things were! Through the rest of the day, she wasn't kidding when she said she wouldn't hold back, as long as I didn't.

She worked the case as hard as I did. She let us do the interrogations while she watched. We finally got someone to break, and they told us where the head of the gang was, and told us that he was the one that actually killed the Marine. She demanded she was going with us, and I actually wanted her with us. She had gone out on the field with us through the whole case. She'd been working with us for about three days, she knew a lot of Marine terms. When it was me and her, she looked me in the eyes, telling me these guys were bad news and she had my six. I hadn't done this since DiNozzo, but I went to talk to Jenny. I told her that I would like to recruit her to NCIS, that she would be good for NCIS.

Jenny seemed to trust me on this and she told me if I could get her to transfer from PD to us then I could do it. I would wait until the case was over but I didn't see this one coming! She wasn't kidding when she told me she had the team's six. That got more of my respect, she meant it when she said that, during this case, she was part of the team. When we got into the warehouse, she shoved me out of the way, instantly the place was filled with cars. She took a bullet to the arm that was meant for me. Before I could get her to stay in one spot, she moved around the place, she knew what she was doing but she was bleeding badly.

When it was all over, we had got the guys that we needed to get. When we were in the hospital her captain came in and looked her in the eyes.

"You defied a direct order to let NCIS handle the take down. You just lost your job, Detective Collins." I was about to say something to him when she did.

"Well, you know what, Captain? Fuck off! 'Cause I have to say that this is the first time I have ever worked with a team that actually had my back and was not just interested in there own damn self. You don't run your team right, 'cause if they don't understand that we were all in this together, to do our jobs. When we couldn't trust each other 'cause you let a few dirty cops on our team 'cause it was better for you!" She grabbed her badge and she chucked it at him. He looked shocked as he took it and left without another word. She had got dressed, they were letting her out as the wound wasn't as bad as I had initially thought.

"So, have you talked to Gunny Collins since you got out of Desert Story, Gibbs?" I looked at her and then I saw those green eyes and I laughed.

"You know, the attitude and the eyes, I should have guessed you were Collins' little sister. He talked about you, said were a tough woman that got the job done." She shrugged!

"Shouldn't have mattered on the case, who I was related to. I was there to do my job." I looked at her.

"Do you have proof of what you said to the Captain." She shook her head and looked at me.

"No, but I know it was happening! I was working on finding a way to prove it and he knew it. He was trying to find a way to fire me for a while now." I looked at her, with a chuckle.

"Well, the NCIS narcotics unit is looking for a good agent. I talked to the Director and she said that if I got you to say yes, you are hired." She looked at me and shrugs.

"Sure, sounds good to me! I was getting tired of the D.C. cops. They didn't understand what we were doing or the fact that team work is vital. They didn't understand what it meant to have another detective's back when you were on a case together, and it was getting where I couldn't trust the detectives I worked with."

I nodded to her, she had accepted.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack. **

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory **

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later along with working a case with the CSI: NY so it well be a small cross over with that show. There shouldn't be a lot of chapters with them at all. Mostly since I don't do go deep into the cases in my stories. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A week later I stood before Director Sheppard.

"Agent Collins, you will be working with Agent Gibbs' team for six months to a year. Then I will start putting you on cases alone. I have read your records from New York City, you are dedicated and you work better alone. We are in need of good undercover agents to do special ops." I nodded back to her.

"Yes, Director. No worries, I prefer doing undercover work over working with a partner. But I don't mind working with Gibbs team for six months to a year. They're the few people I know I can trust to have my back, Director." She nodded.

"Well, go take your desk and get to work, Agent Collins." I nodded, and took the badge and gun that she held out to me.

I walked out and slid the badge into place along with the gun. I headed down as Gibbs tossed me a back pack and said that we had a case. I smirked some, so work right off the bat then, this was awesome! Well, the work was awesome, but my personal emotions were screwed. After six months I was falling for Gibbs, you know I get this great job offer and I fall for another agent. Oh, that's going to look so good to the people that I work for, that I had fallen for him! I mean, he was a good man, he was strong, he had a good heart. The fact that we butt heads occasionally and our tempers flared sometimes, it turned me on more. 'Cause we never butted heads on stupid things. It was good; half the time I was right and half the time he was.

The team trusted me and we had all become friends. Me, Ziva and Abby had girls nights out every week when we were not working. I hung out with Tony, watched movies and talked about old gangster movies. He flirted with me some but I never did it back, well I never really was good at it, but I didn't mind that half of his comments were a bit chauvinistic. But he was good at his work, whenever there was some undercover for a case, at least one of us would be sent in, if it was both of us, we worked well together. It took a while for me and Ziva to get used to each other but we got there, and she was a damn good agent. Tim was fun to mess with but he was also someone you could talk to, if you got him past the nervous side of him.

Abby and I got along because I could go clubbing with her to the punk clubs, I wasn't too much into the goth clubs. I would do the goth and punk clubs with her, but I wasn't too goth. Ducky was a good man, he was like the grandfather of the group. At least, he was to me, he made sure that if something was bugging us he would ask, he could always tell and he made sure he always asked. I was getting used to working homicide, it was a totally different to working narcotics.

The fact was, I liked this team because it was more like a family than a team. They were there for each other and the team worked hard to help each other and solve a case. Truth be told, family was something I had missed out on growing up, and even when I was a detective in New York City. To work along side this team was nice but I was also ready to work on my own. Gibbs had made it clear that even when I worked alone, if I needed the team, they would be there for me and, for once, I believed it when he told me. Other people had said it before but it had just been something nice to say.

The director had sent me on my first undercover job. We were working with the FBI on this and I was the best girl for the job. There was a family that was in the drug ring, and had been for a long time. One of the sons had just retired after eight years of being in the army, he was living here in D.C. and I was to get in through this guy. They had proof that the son was helping sell drugs, here in D.C., his family ran the ring from Los Angeles. This was a bit bigger than what I was used to, but the Director seemed to have faith in me.

So, one night I went to a bar that this guy went to, we hooked up and sat there talking about everything. We connected, I wasn't falling in love, but I could see this kid didn't have any place doing this kind of work. He didn't tell me he was selling drugs, he said he was trying to prove to his father that he was a man. So he was helping with the family business. I had seen the guy's record, he had been a good soldier. He had served his country and he seemed to love doing it. He was the youngest, there were two other boys, and he said that he had disappointed his father by not going into the family business. It sounded more like he had joined the military so he wouldn't have to do what his family did.

I had been doing the undercover for about two months now. What they never tell you, when you go undercover, is the emotional attachment you get to someone sometimes. That you have to do it, so you can get them for doing something illegal. He had finally asked me out on a date, and I had said yes because I also know that when undercover, you do anything to get the job done. It was our second week and we had been on about four dates and we had slept together twice and he was good in bed. But every time we were in bed making love, I wished that it was Gibbs. Why the hell did I feel like I was cheating on him? We had never even been on a date or, well, anything at all.

Three months of dating and I was going to get to meet his father. We went to Las Angeles and we met up. They had sent someone from the FBI to be my brother and he came along. Things started to go wrong straight away and it seems that my partner was as stupid as they come. He blew our cover and there were bullets going everywhere. I had got the man's father and then the guy I was dating, undercover, had shot and killed the FBI agent so I did the only thing I could think of, before he killed me. I shot him between the eyes.

I fell back and called for the FBI that were with us. We were wired but they hadn't got to us in time, but they had heard everything. I just stood there, he had become a good friend. I had let myself get attached, not because of the sex, more because he was doing the wrong thing and he didn't want to do it. He was a good kid, the only reason he was going to kill me was to protect himself. I mean, how often do you get told that your girlfriend is an undercover agent? I almost wished that he had killed me and lived himself. When we got back to D.C., the Director told me they had enough to take down the whole family and I had done good work. Before she could say any more, I made my way down to the bull pen and sat at my old desk. It seems they were working a case. I dove right in, I didn't want to think about any of what had happened in the undercover job I'd just finished.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack. **

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory **

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later, along with working a case with the CSI: NY so it well be a small cross over with that show. There shouldn't be a lot of chapters with them at all. Mostly since I don't do go deep into the cases in my stories. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I heard someone walking into my house and then I heard them come down the stairs into the basement. It was Rory, I was wondering if she was going to show up. I had known she had been undercover, Fornell had told me about the case, she'd had it rough! She just dropped and sat on the bottom step. She put her hands on her knees and buried her hands in her hair.

"Gibbs, he was a damn fine kid, and he was great in the army. It was his family that made him do what he did, he wanted to prove himself to his father, who was a piece of shit." I listened, knowing there was more coming from her, undercover was a hard job and sometimes it got to you, just a little too much. She stood up and walked over to where I was working on the boat and she slammed her fist in to the side of it.

"Gibbs, he didn't need to be there, he didn't need to fucking die. I didn't fall in love with him but I let my emotions in and started to care about him as a human. He had good morals and his father was corrupting him." I took her hand and grabbed a rag. As I started to clean the blood off, I looked to her before replying.

"Rory, undercover is never easy! You get to know the people you're trying to bring down. But from what Fornell tells me, you helped them bring down a whole family of drug dealers."

The next thing I know, her head is buried in my neck and she was trembling and crying. Fuck, this case had got to her bad, and she been doing undercover for quite awhile. When I saw her eyes, as I was working on her hand, she had no fire in her eyes. That is always a bad sign.

"It wasn't your fault he died! More then anything, it was the other undercover man, he screwed up and blew your cover."

I had feelings for her and they had been growing stronger over time. Then, suddenly, she was kissing me! I could taste some salt from her tears. I slide my hands into her hair and kissed her back. She softly moaned as I sucked on her tongue. I pinned her to the boat and my hands slid up under her shirt. She arched her back as my hands slid under her bra and over her breast, her nipples hard. I started to nibble down her neck and I heard her softly moan before she whispered to me.

"Don't stop, please. I need you, Gibbs. I've wanted this for awhile."

God, her words spurred me on even more! I took her hand and led her upstairs to my bedroom. We were kissing hard and it didn't take long for all our cloths to be off. I pushed her gently onto her back, on the bed. I slid between her legs and she moaned. She took my cock in her hand and I groaned, I was already hard. This wasn't going to be slow, she guided me into her welcoming depths. I groaned as I slammed into again and again. I bit down on her shoulders and she cried out as she moved under me with such need. We didn't last long! I heard her cry out as we both came together. I landed on top of her and I finally rolled off about ten minutes later, stroking her face. She had fallen asleep.

This undercover job had worn her out. I could tell! I pulled the covers over us and pulled her to me. I know I shouldn't have slept with her, but I wanted to and she wanted to. She needed the physical connection that I'd given her. When I woke the next morning, she was gone, there was no letter. I got up and got myself ready for work. When I got there, I heard from Tony that they had moved Rory to another homicide unit that had lost one of their agents. Later, Rory and I got into the elevator together and I turned it off and turned to her.

"What happened to going into narcotics?" She looked at me.

"I told the told the director that I didn't think I could do Undercover for a long while. She told me that there was an opening in a three man team that had lost a man. That they needed a third agent and I took the offer." I looked at her and she continued. "I had been doing narcotics since I became a detective. When I got hired here, I worked with you and found I am good at doing homicide, and I prefer it." She stopped and she looked to me.

"I've had a crush on you for a while, Gibbs. Last night wasn't just the need for comfort. I just want you to know." She turned the elevator back on. I really didn't know what to say to her.

"You didn't use me and I didn't use you. We're at the same point." When the elevator opened, she glanced at me and then got out to go and join her team.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack. **

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory **

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later, along with working a case with the CSI: NY so it well be a small cross over with that show. There shouldn't be a lot of chapters with them at all. Mostly since I don't do go deep into the cases in my stories. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

That one night with Gibbs had been amazing and I was avoiding him now. I threw myself in to my work, even if I wasn't feeling it with my heart, I was watching my teams back and working hard. I was at Tony's that night and instead of starting the movie, while we were eating pizza, he told me about his undercover job where he had fallen in love with the doctor. He had hated that he'd had to lie to her and, when it all finally all came out, it was a disaster. I looked at him and sighed.

"Tony, I didn't fall in love! I did feel something 'cause he didn't deserve any of it. Then I went to Gibbs, cried my eyes out, kissed him and ended up waking up naked with him laying next to me. And I ran, ran like a damn scared girl that's in love with him."

Tony had become my best friend out of all of them. We got along real well, besides both coming form being detectives to being agents, we had other things in common too. He gave me a look and I grunted!

"Yeah, I slept with him, and I can say it was everything I ever thought it would be, being with Gibbs like that!" Tony looked to me as he leaned back.

"Now you're just avoiding him! So that's why he been an asshole, more then normal I mean!" He looked at me. "You've lost your fire for your work, Rory. It's been six weeks since that undercover." I looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah, I know! I just can't get my heart into my work, Tony. Maybe joining NCIS was a fucking mistake!" He looked across at me.

"So, what are you going to do?" I sighed some.

"Well, my old Captain from here was fired, and it was proved that he was hiring dirty cops for his own needs." He looked to me as he handed me another beer. "I've sent in an application to New York CSI. I got some training here, working with NCIS." He looked at me and raised a brow.

"So, you slept with Gibbs and you lost a little of your faith 'cause of the undercover. So now you're going to run?" I looked at him and then back down at the floor.

"Maybe! I want to see what I get from the application, then I'll make my choice."

We didn't talk anymore. He finally put the movie in and started it playing. After it was done, I crashed on his couch. I'd had seven beers and I was a bit drunk. He covered me up, gave me a pillow and then went to bed himself. I woke up the next morning and Gibbs was sitting on the coffee table, he offered me some water and something for the hangover.

"So, you've applied to the CSI in New York?" I was going to kill Tony! I know he was trying to make me do the right thing, but right now the right thing felt so damn wrong!

"Yeah, no more undercover, just working the evidence, and it's New York City! Ever since I was cleared of everything by the D.C. PD, I've had the green light for about five months now, I can go back if I want to." He looked at me.

"Well, tough shit! You're not leaving NCIS! You're a good agent and you are needed." I looked at him with a raised brow.

"You are not my boss anymore, Gibbs, and I can do what I want." There was more to this than I was telling him!

"We need you here, Rory. You have new friends here that will miss you. You have a good life here, don't you see that?" I stood up and moved to the kitchen. I wasn't one to really get hangovers.

"Gibbs, if they approve me, I am going back to New York." He stood up to follow me.

"I need to go back to work, but we're not done here!" I heard the door slam and grunted some. I've got to remember to strangle Tony.

I got the call that day and then I went to the director and thanked her for the chance, but I was giving her my two week notice, and I wanted this to stay between us. She told me that she agreed. I think she may have guessed what was going on. The two weeks passed quickly because we were all busy with cases. When the two weeks were up, I came into the building late at night and left Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby and Ducky a goodbye letter. Then I walked back to my car and started the long drive to New York City. I wasn't sure what to leave Gibbs, I didn't think a goodbye letter would go down well with him, so I left nothing!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack. **

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory **

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later, along with working a case with the CSI: NY so it well be a small cross over with that show. There shouldn't be a lot of chapters with them at all. Mostly since I don't do go deep into the cases in my stories. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I got to work, Tim and Ziva were there and they didn't look okay. When Tony got there, he picked up the letter and started to read.

"Shit! Rory did it! She transferred back to New York City." Abby came running in and looked at us.

"She'd just started to be part of the family. This isn't right."

I knew everyone agreed but I didn't know how to fix this! After the undercover job, she had lost her fight and her fire. Just then a call came in with a case. Tony and I took a car.

"You need to talk to her, she's in love with you, Boss! That one night stand, you could make it more. And I think you should." I looked at Tony and picked up my cell.

"Abby, if Rory still has GPS in her car and we're still connected to it, I want you to keep an eye on where she goes!" When I hung up Tony looked across at me and I looked back at him, glaring.

"Shut it, DiNozzo!" I saw him smirk! He had said what I needed to hear. He had been like a son to me and we always knew when the other needed to hear a speech from the other. The fact was, she would be working in a different unit, if I could get her back to NCIS! We could date, it was one of my rules that I am breaking but I didn't care! I care about her and she made me happier than I have been in a long time. When Abby called back and said that she had a GPS lock on her personal car. I looked at Tony as we parked

"You got this case, Tony?" He looked at me and smirked!

"Yeah, Boss!" We got out and he walked up to the team with Ducky.

"I'm going to get Rory back, you guys are under Tony." They nodded and I roared off in the car. I first went to see Jenny. As usual, I walked straight in without knocking.

"I will get her back, she had a bad undercover job, she let it get emotional. I don't think she was ready for it, this undercover job from too different to what she was used to." Jenny looked up at me.

"You feel for her, don't you, Jethro?" I stopped some, Jenny knew me better than most. I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, Jenny." At first, I didn't pay attention, I just saw how she acted towards you, it was like how I was with you, Jethro! I am going to say she's on vacation, like I did with you when you tried to retire. You have a month to get her back. You're on vacation as well." He nodded some and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Jenny." She nodded and I left to go and see Abby. I went down to Abby's lab.

"You're going to bring her back, right, Gibbs? Right?" She was hyper and that was Abby. I took a deep breath.

"She hasn't been with me long enough to follow my orders, but I am going to try and bring her back." She took off her collar and handed it to me and then she handed me a beautiful black jacket.

"She forgot it after clubbing with me. And tell her, if she doesn't come back, she gets to keep my collar so that I can be with her at all times!" I smiled to her and nodded. Abby's gifts could be a little odd. She gave me an address where the car was parked in New York City. I kissed her cheek to say thanks and headed out.

I made a phone call to an old friend that served in Desert Storm with me and asked him for a place to stay. I said I had business in New York City and just needed a place to sleep. He didn't mind helping me, we had been good friends and had kept in touch. I went home and packed enough clothes to last me a month. I put the spiked collar in there too. I got everything I needed to have in there. The first night in New York City, I got to my old friend's place and got my things set up in the spare bedroom. He gave me a spare key to his house. It was a nice old house and he lived in an okay area.

We sat there talking for a while. He could see something was wrong, but he didn't seem to want to ask. I knew he was waiting for me to spill whatever was bugging me.

"I'll tell you the details some other time! Right now, I just need to fix it, Andy." He nodded and slapped my back.

"You do what you need to, Gibbs, to get your girl back!" I looked at him, amazed!

"How did you know?" He smirked.

"You've got that look of a man that has had a break up with the girl he loves!" I smirked and headed to my room to sleep. Yeah, he was like Jenny, except we were never lovers! The man could read me so well, that's what made us work so well together in Desert Storm.

I laid there in bed thinking, not sure what I was going to say to her. I could get into CSI here, that wasn't a problem! The problem was figuring out what to say to her and what I had to do to get her back. I couldn't lose her, damn it! I needed her back in D.C., by my side! I didn't mean I needed her on my team, I meant I needed her in my life and in my bed!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack.**

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory**

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of CSI: NY.**

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later, along with working a case with the CSI: NY so it well be a small cross over with that show. There shouldn't be a lot of chapters with them at all. Mostly since I don't do go deep into the cases in my stories.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was in Mac's office. I knew most of the CSI's because I had worked with Flack on some cases that dealt with drugs and we had all become friends, to a point. I turned for a second, looking out of the door and I grunted and I stood up.

"Damn it, he followed me." Gibbs walked in and looked me right in the eye.

"I won't allow you to run away just because, for a moment, you lost the fire because of one damn undercover case that went wrong. You're coming back with me! You were a damn fine NCIS agent." He didn't seem to mind Mac. "Your brother was a Marine, so you know that Marines don't give up, so don't expect me to give up on you!" I finally heard Mac clear his throat.

"Seems like you need to talk!" I looked at Mac.

"Can't! Don called, seems an old case that we worked together is open again, I need to get to work, Mac. Seems I won't be joining CSI right off the bat!" He smirked at me.

"Maybe not at all!" I looked at him and ran my hands through my hair.

"Mac, you know why I came back." Mac nodded and looked at her.

"You can also work with what made you come back from D.C.!" He walked across and put his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "You hurt her and you need to remember that you are not the only ex-marine that cares." I saw Gibbs smirk as Mac left. Gibbs looked at me. I didn't know what to say first! Someone's had actually come to take me back!

"You already working, Rory?" I shook my head.

"No. I was meeting up with Don tomorrow, to start working on a case we worked together before I transferred to D.C."

Gibbs surprised me, he took my hand and guided me out. I just followed. I'd never imagined Gibbs holding my hand like this, but it felt good, something I had wanted to do since I started to fallen in love with him.

"Fine, but I have to stop off somewhere and we'll take my truck!" I sighed as I got in my truck.

"Follow me and you can leave it somewhere safe." He nodded and I drove to a house, it was a small one. We parked and I looked at him as he started to get out. "I'll be right back."

I headed to the door and knocked, as the door open there was a squeal.

"MOMMY!" I smirked as I picked up the six year old boy. He had spent summers with me when I was in D.C. He was a good boy and his father had taken good care of him. We had decided, because I was undercover, that he would raise the boy his mother helping.

I had walked back with the six year old holding my hand. He was a good kid, a happy one too, most of the time. Gibbs was looking at me and I gave a shrug. I put him in his seat, one that was especially for children his age, buckling him in. He was smiling widely.

"We going home, Mommy?" I smiled at him.

"Sure are, we're going to go home and get some lunch, okay?" He nodded and I got in and drove off, with Gibbs following. We headed back the apartment he was now being raised in. I walked with him, he held my hand. As we headed into the apartment he took Gibbs' hand and dragged him to his room before I could talk to him. I went to find something to order, I didn't feel like cooking. I could hear them talking and I smiled to myself.

Gibbs came out to where I was going through some take- out menus.

"He likes to draw." I nodded.

"Has since he learned how to." I flipped through some more menus.

"So, this is why you came back here. Why didn't you tell me you were a mother?" He walked over to me and slid his finger along my face, he lowered his head, kissing me softly. I had started to respond but then I stepped back some and looked at him.

"Gibbs!" He stepped into my personal space and slid his hands into my hair.

"Tell me that you don't have strong feelings for me, and that night we made love meant nothing to you. Tell me that and I will leave. 'Cause that night was something I had dreamed of! The fact is, I have strong feelings for you and I really don't want to lose you." I looked at him.

"Gibbs, I have a son to raise. His father was killed. Yes, I have feelings for you and they're strong." He ran his hands around the back of my neck.

"Then move back! The Director is making it where you're just on vacation!" I looked at him, totally shocked.

"Gibbs I…." He stroked my cheek softly.

"You and your son can move in with me! There are enough rooms and the house is lonely. It would be good to have some other people live there, especially if it meant hearing the laughter of a child!" I took a deep breath as he pulled me gently to his chest.

"I need to think about it, Gibbs. Why don't you stay here with us until you head back to D.C.?" He nodded.

"Order the food and I'll be back in a hour, okay?" I nodded, not sure what to think right now. He headed out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack.**

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory**

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of CSI: NY.**

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later, along with working a case with the CSI: NY so it well be a small cross over with that show. There shouldn't be a lot of chapters with them at all. Mostly since I don't do go deep into the cases in my stories.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I drove back, thinking to myself, maybe she would come. I had told her what I truly felt and I know that although that wasn't something I usually did, I needed her to know that I needed her and I didn't want to lose her. There was something she was holding back, I could see it in her eyes. I would be patient, which wasn't something I was good at, but she would tell me when she was ready. I drove back to her place. I had let my friend know that I was going to be staying somewhere else and thanks for having me the night before. When I got back she took my bag and put it in her room. I was going to follow when Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me off to show me something.

"I drew you a picture, Jet." I'd told him my name was Jethro but he liked saying Jet. He had told me that Jet's were cool and I reminded him of one. Sometimes I didn't understand kids!

I knelt down to his little desk and looked at the picture he had done for me, as he explained it.

"This is you and this is a jet above you. You like it?" He was so eager. He had done his best and I smiled at him.

"I love it! I'll put it on my fridge back home, okay?" He tackled me and hugged me, I just smirked some. "You and Abby would get along perfectly." I heard a soft laugh.

"That he would, he loves to hug and he loves to make pictures for people, don't you, Sam?" He smiled at his mother and nodded. He sat on my lap after I had fallen back into a sitting position after he'd tackled me.

"Who Abby?" I laughed softly.

"She is one of your Mom's and my friends, along with Ziva, Tim, Ducky and Tony." He looked up at his Mom.

"Do I get to meet them, Mom?" She laid her head softly on the door frame she was leaning against and she smiled.

"Maybe, little man." Sam looked at me with the biggest grin on his face. "Mommy says that I am having a baby sister, or brother, and that it's in her tummy."

I froze and looked at her, she went very pale, very quickly. There was someone at the door so she went to answer it. For a few minutes I was in shock, just sitting there as Sam was looking at my hands, he found them interesting. I heard her call out.

"Food, boys." I got up, threw Sam over my shoulders, whereupon he promptly squealed happily. We walked out and I set him down at the table and helped her get the food out. I looked at her.

"We'll talk about this later?" She nodded as she started to serve the food, handing us our plates before sitting down to eat her own.

I leaned against the door frame this time, to listen to her sing to her son as he started to fall asleep. He was a sweet kid. He loved everyone and everything, it seems he was a small version of Abby, well apart from being male. When she walked to me after he had fallen asleep, she looked at me and took my hand, guiding me to the living room where she sat down.

"You know when I was undercover, I was sleeping with the son of the head of the family. I felt bad every time. I had to picture you every time that I made love to him. I liked him but I didn't feel that way about him. We did use protection and I was on birth control. But there no way to tell if the child is yours or his, until it is born." She looked at me. She was looking me straight in the eyes. "Jethro, I am sorry! I don't know what to do but I will keep the child and raise it, but I don't know who the father is! God, I feel so dirty!" I looked at her as I reached back to slide my hands up and down her back. Then I ran my hands through my hair.

"So, are you going to move back and move in with me?" She looked at me as I stroked my hands along her cheek. "I can't say I like the thought of you sleeping with him while you were undercover, but I have been there! I want you in my home, Sam and…" My fingers slide along her stomach, she looked to me. "I love you and I want you to be in my life." I could see her freeze. She looked to me and she blushed softly.

"I love you too, Jethro." She looked me in the eyes and then she leaned in to kiss me slowly. I slid my hands into her hair, softly kissing her back. She looked to me after she had pulled back.

"Then we need to start packing things up." I smiled, sliding my hands along her face, she looked tired. I took her hand and guided her to the bed room.

"Let's get some sleep first, hmmm? In the morning we can start packing." I striped down to my boxers got into bed, she followed curling up to me in a long t-shirt.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack. **

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory **

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters from CSI: NY.**

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later, along with working a case with the CSI: NY so it well be a small cross over with that show. There shouldn't be a lot of chapters with them at all. Mostly since I don't do go deep into the cases in my stories. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up to Sam laughing and I slid out of bed, wrapping a robe around my body as it was a bit cold. I came out to see Gibbs cooking. I smiled, Sam had taken to him, and though that was something Sam usually did, he really liked Gibbs! My son looked at me.

"Mommy, Jet is making us flap jacks." I saw him stop for a second, smile at me then lean over to kiss me softly. He smirked.

"Sit down, I've got this." I smiled to him and sat down, looking at Sam.

"Mom?" I looked at him.

"What's up, Sammy Boy?" He moved to crawl on my and lap he looked up at me.

"Jet says we get to move into his house and we get to live with him. He said that I can help him make a boat. Isn't that so cool?" I smirked and stroked his hair out of his face.

"That it is. So, you're okay with this? And us moving to another place?" Sam grinned at me and nodded.

"Jet says I got Uncle Tony, Uncle Tim, Aunt Ziva, Aunt Abby and Grandpa Ducky. Mommy, do Uncle Don, Uncle Mac, Uncle Sheldon, Aunt Stella, Aunt Lindsey and Uncle Danny get to come too?" That was the question I was waiting on.

"No, baby, but they don't live too far and we can visit them." He seemed to think about it for a while.

"Really, I can come visit them, like I got to visit you when you lived in D.C.?" I nodded softly and sat him in his seat as Gibbs served us breakfast. When asked that, I also remembered something and I sighed.

"Gibbs, how much vacation time was I given?" He looked at me.

"A month, we've both got a whole month."

There was a knock on the door. I stood up, I already knew who it was as I walked to get the door. Don walked in, Sam ran to him, he lifted him up.

"What's up, little man?" He kissed me on the cheek. "Is your mommy being good to you?" Sam nodded.

"We're moving to D.C. and we're going to live with Jet." Don looked at me.

"This true?" I nodded.

"I have a month to help you with the case." He looked at me, I could tell he was pissed. We walked into the kitchen and changed languages to Gaelic.

"What the hell, Rory? You know he is all I have left of my brother!" I knew the one person that wasn't going to agree to this, was going to be Don. I could see the look on Gibbs face as we had switched languages. I started to feel dizzy. Don grabbed me and sat me down, switching to English.

"Easy!" He was worried and I knew he was. I hadn't eaten yet, I had noticed that when I didn't eat, I get dizzy. Gibbs pushed the plate at me.

"Rory, eat up, that will help. In your condition, you need food." I grunted some, forgeting I hadn't told Don!

"Gibbs, I've been pregnant before." He looked at me.

"When we're not at work the name's Jethro." I smirked. I looked at Don.

"We'll talk about me moving later. But did you bring the case file? I will help you finish this, I have a month before I have to be back at NCIS." I saw the look on Don's face.

"What? What the he…." Then he looked at Sam who came over and smiled to him.

"Uncle Don, I get to help make a boat and mommy said we we'll come visit. Will you call me all the time?" Don stroked his head fondly.

"You know I will, kid." Don smiled down to my son. "Go play in your room for a little bit. Me and Mommy need to talk big talk." He smiled and rushed off.

"Like hell you're moving back, you've only just moved here." Now I was starting to get pissed!

"Don, you think you're the only one that has an Irish temper here? I am moving back! You can visit when you get some time off. I am going back to the place I call home and where I need to be." He grunted and I grabbed the file out of his hand. "You are his Uncle, biologically, and you always will be. Me moving will never change that, or the love that boy has for you. Got me?" Don sat down, he didn't say a word. I knew we would have a few more blow outs before he calmed down.

"We need to work on this case, with you pregnant, you're not going out in the field. You work with Mac and the others at the lab." I nodded.

"Works for me! I don't think I'll be doing field duty for awhile." I looked over the file. "Being a NCIS is being a detective and a CSI all rolled up in one. We have a lot more criminals that are better trained to fire a weapon at us, from the military." Don flinched.

"That doesn't mean it's any different from what you and the CSI team does. We just deal with snipers a lot more then you guys do, and trained shooters." Don nodded, he seemed to have calmed and I looked over the case.

"Hey, Gibbs, do you think that if I call Tim, he could help me out?" He looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, as long as there isn't a case he's involved in. It's Saturday, I'll give him a call and see what he doing." I looked up at him.

"You think you can ask Abby and Tim to drive up here?" He looked at me.

"I want to get this case solved, so I can start packing, so that I can get back. I'll get a hold of Mac, see if he won't mind a little extra help, for two days, on this case."

I called Mac and told him that I had a few people from NCIS willing to come and help. He had agreed, only because they had cases they were working, and he said that as long as they understood who ran the CSI here in NY it was okay. I had to smirk as I told him the only thing he'd have to worry is about a hugging goth. He didn't answer that one. We said goodbye. I came back into the kitchen.

"Got the green light from Mac." Don was sitting there, still not too happy. He hadn't said a word to Jethro, I had to smirk at that.

"They will be here as soon as they can. You want me to have Ducky look over some autopsy reports?" I shook my head.

"Sheldon did all the autopsies and he's as good as Ducky." He looked at me.

"There's another reason you called the team?" I took a deep breath.

"You know that navy boy that was killed, that had to do with drugs?" I pointed at the file, "It's a perfect match to the way a lot of these guys were killed." He nodded.

"Good thing that Ziva and Tony are coming too, huh?" I smirked and nodded at him.

"You think the Director will give the okay?" He looked at me and nodded. "But me and Don are the lead! You guys are just a helping hand, can you handle that?" Gibbs looked at me.

"The whole team trusts you! They, and I, will be fine with it." I looked across to Don.

"You okay with this? The case I handed with the team I was working with NCIS, was a damn copy of some of the murders we dealt with." He looked at me.

"I trust you. If you say they can help us and that you and me are lead, then okay."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack. **

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory **

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters for CSI: NY.**

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later, along with working a case with the CSI: NY so it well be a small cross over with that show. There shouldn't be a lot of chapters with them at all. Mostly since I don't do go deep into the cases in my stories. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

When the team arrived it went smoothly. Sam and Abby got along quite well, so I set her up sharing the room with Sam. Ziva said she would sleep in there too, in a sleeping bag. I had tried to get her not to, but she said it was fine. Tony took the couch and Tim took the floor on a futon mattress I had. Sam was staying with Don's sister for most of it. We all went to the CSI office. We were all in a conference room, where Sheldon got up and showed us, on a map, where the deaths of the navy officer and our similar cases had occurred. Then Don and I spoke next to explain the cases and what we'd found. Then Mac, Stella and Danny went next, explaining all the evidence they'd got.

The case had been a hard one for Don and I, we had lost a good friend. We hadn't mentioned it to the NCIS team, there didn't seem to be a reason to. But it had come out that a detective had been killed in this, but we still couldn't nail these guys. I stood up to give some more info and I had to grab the table. This time it was Gibbs who looked at me.

"You didn't eat lunch, did you?" I mumbled something to him.

"You know, being pregnant again, I've forgotten how to handle it all." Abby, overhearing me, squealed.

"You're pregnant? Is it Gibbs?" I flinched, I didn't want to answer that.

"Not sure, Abby!" She looked at me, shocked. "Remember that undercover job I had? I was sleeping with the son." The whole team looked at me, Gibbs just stroked my hair and looked at them.

"My team knows that undercover, if you have to sleep with the person to get their trust, it's something we do." Tony nodded and looked at me.

"Hey, part of being agent. But that was your last undercover, right?" I smirked at him and nodded." Gibbs looked over to Tim.

"McGee, go find her some food, now!" McGee just looked at Gibbs.

"Boss I…." There was the slap in the head. "On it Boss." He headed out.

Mac and the rest of the NY team were looking at him. He sat me down and looked closely at me.

"You've got to remember to eat! Got me, Collins?" Tony looked at him, smirking.

"I don't know if he remembers that he isn't your boss anymore." Tony got a swift head slap. "Shutting up, Boss." I laughed, I could see the NY team looking at this but they didn't say anything. Then Mac stood up.

"You think that would work on you, Danny?" I was really laughing now and I saw the rest were chuckling.

"Danny, that would really help you to get your head on straight, sometimes." Danny glared at me.

"Shut up, Rory" I smirked some.

I was working with Stella and Lindsey. Later that morning they made me lay down in Mac's office. I was drained, but at least I wasn't getting morning sickness like I did with Sam. When I woke up, Mac was there. He looked to me as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"Undercover isn't much different there than it is from here. You tell them you fell in love with one of them before? Then you had to kill him." I looked down, he sat down beside me. I rested my head on his chest, he had been my best friend and still was. When that had happened, he was the one that got me out of the depression. "I remember that case Rory, he had been tricked into doing most of that. Hell, half the time he didn't even know what he was doing was wrong." I just looked up at him.

"Same with my last undercover! He was trying to prove to his father that he could be a man, because being in the military wasn't enough for his father." Mac nodded, he stroked my head.

"When I saw you again, I could see something had died in your eyes, like it had then."

I looked at him and smiled softly. "You think Nick's watching over us, as we work on this case again? He was a good detective, it was a waste for him to die on us."

Mac nodded and helped me stand up before he told Danny to take me to get some dinner for everyone. We went to get some pizza. We sat down and he looked at me.

"You okay?" I smiled and leaned back, returning his look.

"Wish Nick was here to see us take these bastards down right now." Danny looked at me and smirked.

"I agree. Hey, you remember when I told you that I would never be a parent like you?" I laughed some and looked at him.

"Yes, and you remember me telling you that you'd jinxed yourself?" He laughed some.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as bad as I thought! I actually like being a father to Lucy." I looked at him, just to tease him!

"Yeah, and you also said you would never get married, another jinx! So, you believe me now, when I tell you that your words could come back on you and slap you in the face?"

He grabbed the bottles of drink we'd got for the team and I got the pizza, he looked over to me, saying, "Don't remind me Rory."

"Thanks for being Lucy's godmother." I looked at him and nodded as we headed back to CSI.

"Danny, we have been friends for a while and you have been the best godfather to Sam." I looked at him. "While I have been in D.C., you have been great. So has Stella, she's a great godmother, she loves spending time with him and both of you pamper him, he loves that." Danny just laughed.

"He's actually still a good kid, he's not spoiled at all." I nodded again. "He's got his good heart from his father, and good nature as well." Danny shrugged.

"I think he got some of that good heart from you too, and his desire to help all the time, as well." We got back then and we called everyone into the conference room to eat dinner.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters of NCIS. I do own Rory Collins and Sam Flack. **

**Couples: Gibbs & Rory **

**Disc: I do not own the show or the original characters for CSI: NY.**

**OOC: Sam Flack doesn't come until later, along with working a case with the CSI: NY so it well be a small cross over with that show. There shouldn't be a lot of chapters with them at all. Mostly since I don't do go deep into the cases in my stories. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up in the middle of the night! We had finally taken a break to get some sleep. I walked in and made sure Ziva, Abby and Sam were good and covered. I had to laugh, Sammy was just laying on his side and Abby was holding him like she was going to lose him. I checked on Tim, sat on the couch and rubbed Tony's shoulder.

"Mmm, ten more minutes," he mumbled. I smirked as he eventually sat up. "Hey, Rory, what's up?" I looked at him.

"Mind going for a walk with me? I need to clear my mind." He nodded and slid on his jeans and a shirt. We both got our shoes on and we headed for the door. Gibbs and Mac were going over some things back at the office I left a note on the bed, in case he came back.

Tony and I had been walking for about ten minutes when we heard some people walking up behind us. I looked at him and we both slid our hands along to our guns. We continued to walk, then I heard them say something.

"You, bitch, need to get off this case! We came to give you a warning." Then shots were fired and Tony pushed me into an ally but it was too late, I took one to my left wrist. Tony got behind a car and I peeked out to see what I had to deal with. They were all running, I aimed and got one in the arm. He dropped his gun and I nodded to Tony, who ran out and took him down. The others were gone by then. Tony came back and he made the call.

"You know, before you came, it was always me that got shot." Tony cuffed the guy to some pipe and he put pressure on my wrist. "Gibbs is going to kill me!" I laughed some at him and nodded.

"Probably." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I was in the hospital when Gibbs walked in. He sat down and looked at me.

"We got lucky! The one that you guys took down was the weak one. He broke and told us everything. Seems he was there when the navy boy was killed. He made a deal to give the names of the people with him and the man that called all the shots." He slid his fingers through my hair and he kissed me slowly.

"You didn't kill Tony, did you?" He smirked a little.

"Just hit the back of his head harder than normal and left him wondering what I was going to do." I slid my hand into his and smiled. I woke up in the hospital, my back against Gibbs' chest, he was spooned against my body. The doctor had told me that my wrist had needed some pins and that it was going to be a while until it healed and I would have to do a little physical therapy. Gibbs stroked my back softly.

"Morning, baby." I sat up and stretched before sliding out of the hospital bed just as the nurse came in. Once I was released to his care, Gibbs took me to Central Park, found a spot that he seemed to like and he sat me down on the bench. He kneeled before me and slid a ring on my finger.

"I love you and Sam. The little one, that that is growing in your stomach, I love as well. I want you in my life for the rest of time. I want to make you a happy woman. Will you marry me, Rory Collins?"

I looked at the beautiful white gold band with a small beautiful diamond on it. It didn't really go with the brace on my hand but never mind.

"As long as we share the whole "wearing the pants in the house" thing?" He laughed and kissed me softly, threading his hands into my hair. I smirked at him and we stood up and headed back to my place. We said good bye to the CSI team, and Don, who had finally accepted Gibbs. We headed back to D.C. and the rest of the team followed us, to Gibbs' home and we got everything unpacked. We got Sam's room set up first. He almost wore himself out, running round the whole house, looking it over. He had always lived in apartments, he was used to them. This was much bigger than he was used to and when he saw the back yard, he had a smile that reached his ears!

I knew that I had finally found where I belonged and I had a family. The team, my children and my soon-to-be husband. Everything was falling into place and I was happy. I had decided to quit working altogether, for now. I was going to go back, maybe when the new baby was starting school. I would go back part time, that was it. I wanted to raise my children and I wanted to be able to be there for everything they needed me for. I also wanted to make Gibbs happy, just as much as he wanted to make me happy.

~Finished~


End file.
